


Lacernella Rubra

by telophase



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: ...but at least it's canon, Fanart, Gen, technically it could be construed as major character death...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telophase/pseuds/telophase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt asked for retellings of "Little Red Riding Hood" with a twist. I started musing on the nature of wolves and hoods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacernella Rubra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Intended to be a red wolf, although it looks a bit foxlike. The title seems to be how "Little Red Riding Hood" is generally translated into Latin--I am told that "lacerna" is a sort of cloak, so "lacernella" would be a little one.


End file.
